The invention relates generally to a unique device for releasably retaining an object in a predetermined disposition. More specifically, the invention relates to a uniquely constructed and functioning hold down strap for releasably holding a battery.
The basic structure and functionality of battery hold down straps are well known to those having ordinary skill in the relevant art. Such straps are often used to retain a battery in a predetermined disposition within another device, such as an automobile and the like. Because those other devices often undergo a substantial amount of jostling during operation, the hold down strap must hold the battery with sufficient strength to resist the dislodging effects of the jostling. Also, because most batteries do not remain effective eternally, the straps must be removable to allow for service and replacement of the battery.
One common structure for such straps is a block variably releasably attachable to a platform bearing the battery by a threaded stud. The block is attached to the platform after placement of the battery thereon. As the threaded stud is threadibly inserted through the block and into the platform, the block engages a portion of the battery. After sufficiently threading the stud into the platform, the engagement between the block and the battery firmly retains the battery in a predetermined disposition on the platform. Because the threading of the stud can be reversed, the block can be removed from engagement with the battery to remove the same.
In alternative embodiments, the threaded stud can, at one end, be fixed to the platform, and project upwardly beyond a top surface of the battery. Also, more than one stud can be provided. The stud is inserted into the block after battery insertion into the platform, and the block is moved down the shank of the stud until the block engages the battery or a portion thereof. To secure the block in a proper, battery engaging position, an internally threaded nut is threadibly applied to the free end of the stud. The nut is threaded on the stud sufficiently to clampingly compress the battery between the platform and the block, thereby retaining the battery in a predetermined position. The block in this embodiment can also be removed, allowing for service and replacement of the battery.
These constructions of hold down straps perform their function well. However, especially considering the cramped working conditions often encountered in engine compartments of modern day automobiles, the constructions of the prior art hold down straps present numerous difficulties.
Regarding the first-discussed prior art embodiment, the stud can be relatively short in length if the block engages the battery along a bottom portion thereof. The stud often has a polygonal head, requiring utilization of an appropriate socket to rotate the stud. In this case, to install and to remove the block, an elongated extension must be connected between the socket and a wrench, or other source of torque, to cause rotation of the stud. Additionally, there may not be sufficient room in the engine compartment adjacent the battery to allow a workman to easily apply the torque needed to install or to remove the block. Similar drawbacks are present with the second-discussed prior art embodiment. This complicates installation and removal of the block, and also adds to the cost thereof not only because of the extended labor time, but also because of the need for additional tools.
The battery hold down strap of the present invention is intended to alleviate drawbacks presented by the prior art straps.